


An Honest Woman

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anne Foley had been Janette's lawyer, before she became a stripper? Anne explains to Janette her reasons for her career change a little differently than she did to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places before and after the events of 'Dance in the Light of the Moon'. It was inspired by Nick's mental associated of Anne with Janette, recognizing the same dark, dangerous beauty in both of them. What if some of that was calculated imitation on Anne's part?

Janette du Charme sat on one side of the desk in her office, in the back of the Raven. Her attorney, a pretty fresh-faced girl of a woman, was explaining why she could no longer be her lawyer. It was an intriguing confession.

“Well, Ms. Foley-“ she began.

“Anne,” Ms. Foley said, with a surprisingly sweet smile. Janette marveled at how young this woman was, very young to have passed the oh, so tedious bar exam. “Please call me Anne, Mademoiselle Du Charme.”

“Ah, well, you must call me Janette, then,” Janette said, with a gracious little nod. The immortal patron bestowing a favour upon her client, although from Anne Foley’s perspective, Janette was her client. Ex-client. “Anne, you've seen how much darkness exists in corporate law. You literally know where many of the bodies are buried.” She gazed intently at the young lawyer, putting the slightest compulsion in her gaze. Eh bien, but she was curious. “What makes you think you’ll encounter more darkness, if you strip?”

“It isn’t that there’s more darkness in stripping than in corporate law, Madam-Janette,” Anne corrected herself. “It’s the honesty about that darkness.” The young lawyer’s smile was wry. “As a corporate lawyer, I conceal it.” Her blue eyes were very like Janette’s own, as she looked back at her former client. “As a stripper, I reveal it.” Her smile was almost girlishly honest, but there was a hunger in Anne Foley’s eyes that was almost vampiric.

“It seems you are too honest for corporate law, then,” Janette said, smiling herself. 

Anne laughed, as if taken aback by her answer. However, there was a reason Anne had chosen to reveal the truth, her plans, to this client in particular. “I guess I do, at that,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Well, please do keep in touch,” Janette said, offering Anne Foley her lace covered hand. “I’d love to hear how this honest lifestyle is working out for you.”

“Of course,” Anne said, accepting Janette’s hand, fixing it in her memory. She’d have to get lace gloves of her own. In fact, Janette Du Charme’s style was something she wanted to incorporate into the stripper she was about to become. Not copy, no, but perhaps take certain elements from. The lace and the vague hints of darkness were things Anne wanted to be part of her new persona. “The Raven is a bar.” Her smile grew. “A bar is one of the best places to tell stories.” Her blue gaze locked with Janette’s, once more. Janette realize how much those eyes were like her own. "Especially stories a lawyer could never reveal."

“I look forward to hearing them,” Janette said, as the two women shook hands. 

She never did. Not long after that goodbye, Anne Foley had died. Because her honest path had crossed Nicholas’. A woman as attractive as Anne Foley didn’t have much of a chance, once her path crossed Nicholas. Especially if it also crossed his precious mortal pets, who shared his current existence. 

Janette did feel some measure of regret. Of all the mortal women she’d met in Toronto, Anne Foley had been one of the more interesting ones. She was definitely the most honest.


End file.
